Disaster
by RaexxBB
Summary: Casper High takes a senior trip for two weeks to Jump City. What will happen on their journey when Slade shows up with a mysterious box containing a powerful ghost that's been trapped within for centuries?


_Disaster_

Chapter 1

 **A/N: Hello, I typed this up thinking it would be an interesting short idea for a fanfic. Hopefully, it is and everyone enjoys.**

 **Couples: DannyxDash, JazzxSam, StarfirexRobin**

* * *

Mr. Lancer stood at the front of the bus, yelling, "Students! We will be arriving in Jump City shortly. Now, it is a bit different. While it doesn't have our normal ghost activity, it does have high crime and superheroes!" He got quiet when murmuring began. "Students! Students! There is nothing to worry about! We won't be visiting any of the more problematic areas that are often placed in the heat of danger. In fact, our hotel is closest to the waterfront that's guarded by the Titans!" His enthusiasm rose but Danny's interest dropped as well as his eyelids.

It had been a few years since saving the world, yet nothing had changed. There was still this love/hate war of Danny Phantom. Nobody knew Danny Fenton as Danny Phantom expect those he trusted; which was a very small group consisting of Jazz, Tucker, and Sam. His only hope for this trip was that he wouldn't have to 'go ghost' and he could take a break. Besides, there were other heroes here to deal with the troubles of fighting villains. The ghost kid wouldn't be needed; not here and not now. It would also be strange if he showed up here along with the students of Casper High anyway. He would finally get the break he thought he deserved.

Although, even if there hadn't been any change for his ghost fighting team, there had been changes elsewhere. His tormentors in school somehow became his friends through time. It felt strange at first, but it didn't take long to start talking to Dash, Paulina, Kwan, and Star every day as though they had been lifelong buddies. Dash had begun seeing a therapist at the request of Danny's parents after a black-eye and broken wrist he had gotten from ghost fighting had quickly blamed on Dash. Sam and Tucker disagreeing with the quick action at first until seeing the exalt results of him actually being nicer to Fenton. Another wonderful thing that had occurred had been the changed with Sam's parents and that was all thanks to Jazz.

Danny's slender frame had toned up slightly thanks to all of his ghost fighting. Yet, he still got referred to as a 'twink' at school because he lacked the height of the other boys, including Tucker how had grown to be as hall as Dash. The ghost boy had kept his raven head of hair in a shaggy fashion but given himself an undercut. His everyday wear becoming a plain black t-shirt with new baggy jeans. He had thought about wearing a jumpsuit until his dad ruined it by handing him one of his own, again. Also, another thought had occurred to him _What if he became more recognizable as the Phantom in a jumpsuit?_ and that thought kept him away from the jumpsuit world.

Returning from the bus's bathroom, Sam fell into the empty seat beside him with a newer phone in hand. She continued to masquerade in darkness wearing her normal black eyeliner and purple lipstick. However, she had switched over to torn violet skinny jeans with her black tank top. She had kept her hair in an asymmetrical bob that went from short in the back too long in the front, but having dropped her signature pulled back pony. Her fingers flicked intensely across the bright screen of her Samsung as she sighed heavily, "Jazz said she could meet us at our hotel."

Danny clicked his tongue in response, casting his gaze out the window until a punch brought his attention back to his best friend. "I don't want to hear about you and my sister's dates!" He shot her a glare as she rolled her eyes.

"She wants to see you too! Danny, she hasn't seen any of us in an entire month! She misses her brother just as much as her girlfriend." Sam huffed at him before getting up to go sit up front by Lancer where nobody wanted to be.

Danny went back to hugging himself as he stared out the window. Off in the distance, water pounded against rocks, rushing and trying to break free of the borders and he grinned. Amity had water around it but nothing like this. The way the water moved here looked as though it were fighting while in Amity it was much calmer. As his gaze moved over the liquid it settled on the tall T-shaped tower. The Titans, Danny always wandered about them seeing as they recruited heroes. It wasn't as though the team wasn't popular in Amity, they just weren't needed. He shifted in his seat seeing a massive dark raven spread into the air. Something must be happening in the tower. The heroes made him curious and he wondered what it would be like to team up with other super-powered beings. His eyes widened at the sight of green flashing throughout the tower next until five figures burst from within it. Simply amazing.

Dash's Point of View

My gaze shifted over the roles of seats watching Goth Girl move from Fenton's seat. This ride had become boring thanks to the countless hours of Lancer giving us speeches about the city. We got it! The Teen Titans live here, but we have our own hero. So, why are they so impressive? Lancer said one of them didn't even have powers! The man really needed to learn how to shut up!

I crossed my arms while keeping an eye on Fenton. Over the years we had become friends which I still couldn't believe. Therapy really had helped me out with everything. Talking about my feelings openly with an adult for an hour a week made me realize I didn't hate Fenton… It was the exact opposite. Honestly, I had always thought Fenton was kind of cute, and then the added fact that he looked just like Phantom just gave me a rush of unknowing feelings. My therapist made me realize how big of a crush I had on both Phantom and Fenton. I spoke with him about everyone in my life but he said the way I talked about them seemed different. It felt awkward to come to the conclusion that I'm gay in my final year of high school, but it also felt really good as well. It seemed like I had figured out this question that had been living deep within me causing me to be angry, and then it got answered and every unexplained emotion disappeared. It relaxed me to have found my truth.

The sound of Lancer clearing his throat again drew my attention. "Students, I'll be giving you your assigned rooms and keys as you step off the bus, so be ready and pay attention!" The bus rounded a corner right as a giant man came flying, slamming right into the side of the bus causing it to screech and slide to the left. The strange man-beast grunted, irritated and pulled his body away from the vehicle. His orange mane of hair flapping around as he shook his head clearly frustrated.

"Mammoth! You will be going the _down_!" A girl had appeared in the sky with green energy glowing around her balled up fists. It kind of reminded me of Phantom's ecto-energy that he threw out often in a fight until it began to spark more like electricity. The way it moved through the air made me feel like I got to see a shooting star up close. I watched as this mammoth-person jumped unnaturally high into the air and took her to the ground with him. There was no way she would- My thought got interrupted when he got flung into a building easily by her. My eyes shifted and I felt the bus begin to move, driving on, but their battle had drawn me in. I saw a green bird swoop down from the sky to become a rhino. This kept getting cooler! Maybe the Titans were just as fascinating as the Phantom.

Feeling the seat shift under me, I turned my head to see Fenton had moved to the back to sit beside me. I never knew he was interested in all this hero stuff. I watched his eyes studying the battle as though he were learning. One of my eyebrows perked and my head turned to see another girl appear from darkness beside the green man. I had become excited about this trip thanks to just seeing some of their abilities. I thought Phantom to be a badass, but what if these guys were better? A chill raced up my spine. I almost felt like I was cheating on my favorite hero from that thought.

I started to turn around in my seat, thinking the fight would end until a man appeared holding a thin dull box in his grasp. His mask a slick black on one side and the other a bright orange. The two girls became angry as the green guy took something out of his pocket. This seemed intense, I even felt my throat becoming dry. We stopped moving having gotten to the parking lot of the hotel, but I could still see the group standing in the street. A hand slid on to mine, giving it a tight squeeze and I watched a look of horror come over Fenton's face. I quickly looked back at the fight to see a very creepy thing rising from the thin box only to begin swirling through the air at everyone seeming to be in search of something.

My head shot back to Fenton watching as a misting gasp seeped from his lips. What the fuck? He didn't feel at all cold to touch? My thumb slid over his hand, but he yanked it away to run up and whisper to Manson and Foley. That was definitely suspicious. One of my eyebrows rose as I gazed back at the battle to see the swirling black mist sweeping around the air until it went into the cloaked woman vanishing completely. I quickly looked around the street to see the masked man in black had disappeared too. Something about the entire display causing my stomach to sink with despair as the cloaked figure dropped to the ground.

Sam's Point of View

This had to be the worst room pairing ever. How in the world had Lancer paired everyone? I got stuck with Star? While Dash had a good effect on the group, the blonde still annoyed me to all ends. I left my stuff in the hotel room and then went to the lobby where Jazz was waiting. A soothing feeling washed over me as she came to me to give me a tight hug. I forgot about what Danny had whispered to Tucker and I, about Star being my roommate, and just focused on her.

Before she had left from Amity Park, she and I had begun dating. Somehow being with her had also calmed things with my parents. They didn't seem to mind my coming out and they loved Jazz far more than the rest of the Fentons. The only reason they even agreed to let me go on this trip is that Jazz is going to college in Jump City; who had wanted to not only study other heroes and mutants but also get away from her ghost hunting parents.

One of her hands slipped into mine as we walked the lobby floor. I began noticing the small changes she had taken while living away from me. Her hair had gotten longer, she had switched to just wearing jeans and a simple yellow blouse, and then she had on flats. We had become closer to the same height, but that was probably because I still wore thick combat boots.

She brushed some hair from my face as we stood together, "Can I ask how Danny has been?" I noticed the look of concern and gave a soft sigh. She always worried about him. Her weekly text asking how he's doing were always scheduled. I didn't mind giving her updates, but it still felt awkward and kind of like I was spying on my best friend.

I turned to her, "He said ' _something_ bad is about to happen'." Her eyes narrowed and she froze in front of me clearly shocked. "Something… Something ghostly got unleashed today, and it's here in this city." One of my eyebrows rose as I thought over my concerns. This wasn't going to be a vacation or a normal field trip… Well, it would be normal for an Amity Park situation. Danny just seemed so worried about whatever this thing was. We don't even have a portal to send it back to the ghost zone if we were to catch anything. My brows knitted as I reached up to press my fingertips to my forehead until I felt Jazz's gentle touch bring me back.

We jumped apart hearing Star's cry as she exited the elevator. "Mr. Lancer, please, switch my roommate from the goth freak!" His annoyance written clearly on his scowling face. The blonde not giving up on pestering her way into a new room. It wasn't as though I am happy about the situation either, but I could get over it for the two weeks we would be spending here.

"AH! Miss Fenton, I'm glad you could take time off college to volunteer to help keep these anxious students in line during the tours of this fair city." I watched him whisk my girlfriend away where they could talk privately about the trip we were on. A growing doubt that I would actually get to spend much time with Jazz only getting bigger. It's not like I had been looking forward to this trip that much anyways, but getting to see her was one of the very few pluses.

Dash's Point of View

Fuck! This couldn't be any more awkward. Why had Lancer organized us by first names? Had it been easier? Kwan and I stayed out in the halls together after everyone else had gone ahead. He had to talk me down from being overly embarrassed. "What am I going to do if Danny does something-"

Right then, Foley stepped out of his room with an irritated expression. "I knew we shouldn't trust you. So, why are you complaining about Danny to your _buddy_? If you make plans to do something to him this trip, I'll figure out a way to make sure horrible things happen to you." The nerd angrily shook his head before storming back into his room without a second thought. That could have gone better. I really wanted to be in a good spot with Fenton's friends in case I had a chance.

I slipped the keycard to room 431 in the slot waiting for it to click open. One of my eyebrows rose as I peeked into the large space, spotting Danny stretching. His chest pressed close to the floor with his legs spread out putting him in an odd T shape. My eyes running over his slender-toned form. I never realized that Fenton was so flexible. His body tensing when he leaned up to look over his shoulder at me. "Hey, sorry, I didn't get to stretch before leaving. Hopefully, we don't get on each other's nerves seeing as we're rooming together." The brunette began to get up, fixing his clothes and dusting himself off; his shoulder brushing mine as he left. However, something came over me causing me to grab his wrist to turn him around.

Our eyes met and I gulped, "it's a bit chilly out their Fenton and you're not wearing a coat. You should get one if you're going outside." Damn, my nerves were trying to get the better of me. My palms probably felt like I soaked them. I chuckled nervously before releasing him, "Of course, if you don't want to wear one that's not any of my business either." Oh god, I'm an idiot. If only I had a good place to run and hide right about now, or my giant teddy bear collection to snuggle into on my bed.

Danny snickered, raising his eyebrow slightly while glancing at his bare wrist I had been touching. "I actually didn't bring a jacket with me, but it'll be fine Dash I don't get cold often. Tuck and I were just going to..." -he glanced around seeming awfully suspicious- "…walk around out in front of the hotel. Maybe we could see a good place to buy souvenirs for our folks!" He shot me a toothy smile before turning to escape to his friend. I blew it! How awkward could that interaction have been?

I sighed heavily, disappointed in my ability, or lack thereof, to have a pleasant conversation with Danny. He's just a person -A person I bullied for years, but still a person none the less! I would try again later. Maybe being roommates wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

A small realization hit me as I walked back into our room. I touched Danny's wrist, but it was cold and I didn't feel much of a pulse. Well, that could have been thanks to me freaking out. My heart had been racing throughout the entire encounter. I poked my head out in the hall to see Danny at Foley's room. Something there seemed strange. It was probably my imagination, but still…

* * *

 **If you enjoyed it let me know and I'll continue posting.**


End file.
